The present invention relates to a magnet pole.
Magnet poles of this type are used with magnetically levitated vehicles in various applications, e.g. as parts of carrier, guidance, or brake magnets. Up to now, these magnet poles have been made of an iron core and a winding applied on it, said winding being formed of layers of a conductor and an isolator arranged in alternating succession (PCT WO 97/30 504). The conductors and isolators are comprised of band-shaped materials, e.g. aluminum bands and thin insulating foils.
Prior art magnet poles are comprised of one disk each so that the number of layers is equal to the number of windings. If the number of windings is high, this arrangement involves a problem in cooling. If the core is to simultaneously act as a cooling element, the heat generated in each layer is also required to penetrate in radial direction through electrically desired, though thermally interfering, insulation foils, the overall thermal resistance of which steadily increases as the number of layers rises.